


A Modern Nampara: Father's Day.

by PenelopeR



Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: An out-take on my story A modern Nampara, Ross celebrates Father's Day with his wife and children.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: A Modern Nampara - The One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	A Modern Nampara: Father's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers on what will be coming up of course...

"Happy Father's Day!" Julia shouted as she ran to him as he walked down the stairs. Ross held his five-year-old daughter tightly and smelled her hair, strawberries just like her mother. It comforted him. "Thank you my baby," he whispered to her. "I'm not a baby," Julia said pouting, "I am a big girl, Jeremy is a baby..." Ross looked down at her and laughed. "I keep forgetting how big you are getting now," Ross said slowly. He remembered the first time he held her, his girl...

_He heard a wail, a wail, a beautiful wail. Ross bent down and kissed Demelza's head, she looked more beautiful than ever, her hair sweaty to her face, her eyes tired, but shining with love, and then he saw her, Betsy put their daughter on Demelza's chest, and Ross couldn't help but let out a cry. She was just perfect, his little girl. He could tell she was all Demelza, she had auburn hair and beautiful fair skin._

_Demelza bent down and kissed her daughter and then suddenly she was placed in his arms, how she had been cleaned up and put in her pink blanket. "I'm your daddy," Ross whispered, "and I promise to make the world a better place for you... you are just perfect, I love you my baby girl..." Julia then looked up at him her big eyes just shining at him. "I love you Julia Grace Poldark..." Ross whispered to her._

Ross looked at his daughter now, her hair knotty, and he smiled as she looked up at him just like his darling wife did. "Made you present," Julia said as she pulled him towards the window. He then saw the balloons with DAD spelt out, and presents galore. "For me?" Ross asked looking down at Julia. "Yes," Julia said seriously, "there not from Father's Christmas though, there from Jeremy and me... but mummy says we must wait until Jeremy wakes up..." Ross looked at her and kissed her. "We must, where is your brother?" Ross asked. "He did a poo, mummy is changing him..." Julia said as she held her nose. Ross looked at her and laughed. 

Then he heard running down the stairs and Drake and Sam jumped all over him. "Happy Father's Day," they shouted at him. Ross looked at them and smiled. "Thank you," he said laughing. "We've made you breakfast," Drake said looking at him. "Have you now?" Ross asked looking at them. "It's edible this time," Sam said laughing. "I bet it is," Ross said smiling, "and who helped you?" Drake looked at him. "Demelza," Drake said slowly, "we've made you croissants and coffee..." 

"My favourite," he said smiling and hugged them both tightly, "Thank you..." Drake looked up at him. "Thank you for being our daddy too," Drake said slowly. Ross looked down at him and ruffled his hair. "And thank you for choosing me to be your daddy," Ross whispered slowly and then smiled as he saw her. His wife, his life. 

"Happy Father's Day," Demelza whispered as she walked towards him and kissed his cheek, she held their son, their six-month son. Things were still not perfect between them, she had only just moved back into their home, she would still not share a bed with him, again after she was hurt because of him. 

_He felt the slap. He saw her hold her bump and wondered what was going on and then saw his cock was out and Elizabeth was there, her skirt hitched up. And he felt sick. He had betrayed his wife, his love, he felt the room spin, how on earth had this happened. "My love," Ross whispered as he went towards her. "Don't you dare touch me," Demelza exclaimed, "you stink of her, this is our baby shower, for our son and you do this to us..." Demelza stormed out of the toilets._

_He ran after her and then saw Francis, his cousin, he had betrayed his wife, his cousin, his daughter, and he had no idea how he was going to get out of it._

He came back to the present and saw Demelza smiling at him. "I'm here," she whispered to him, "Jeremy, say Happy Father's Day to Daddy...." He took Jeremy from her. He kissed his nose and Jeremy let out a high-pitched laugh. "I am so sorry," Ross whispered to her. "It's in the past," Demelza whispered, "it's in the past, I'm back home now... I'm safe now..." Ross looked at her and nodded. All he wanted to do was to make love to his wife, but he knew he had to wait. After what Malcolm had done to her, she was still scarred. 

He looked down at Jeremy and smiled at him as he looked up at him, his curly brown hair, his deep hazel eyes. "We can open presents now," Julia said clapping. "Yes my lover," Demelza said laughing, "daddy needs to open his presents indeed, but first we must eat..." 

He watched her feed Jeremy, the most natural thing in the world, her breasts feeding their children... he closed his eyes as he drank his coffee and thought about the most horrifying moment when he was born. 

_His phone rang, it was Verity, and he answered it. "Verity," Ross said breathlessly, "please tell me they are coming home, I need them home..." Verity sighed. "No Ross," she whispered, "I'm taking her to the hospital, she's having contractions..." Ross stood up and took his keys from the side. "I'm on my way," Ross said slowly, "Oh God, is she okay? Julia, is she okay?"_

_He arrived and was taken to a waiting room, and he saw her, his daughter, he hadn't seen her in weeks, and he felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Daddy," she said as she trotted over to him. He picked her up and held her stroking her auburn hair as the tears fell. "I've missed you," Ross whispered, "oh I've missed you my darling girl..." Then his heart broke as Verity came in: "she doesn't want you in there..." Ross looked at her. "But I'm the father," Ross said slowly, "I just want to be there for her..." Verity looked at him. "She's hurt Ross," Verity said gently, "give her time..."_

Ross took Jeremy from Demelza and winded him and rubbed his back as Julia looked at her croissant. "Daddy what were you thinking of?" Julia asked him. "The days I became a father to you and Jeremy," Ross said honestly. "Will I get a sister?" Julia asked innocently, "I'd like a sister... I will write to Father Christmas for one..." Demelza looked at Ross and she smiled. "Maybe one day," she whispered, "but you love your brother don't you?" Julia looked at her and nodded. 

___

He took the present from Demelza and looked at her full of love and gratitude. "This is from me," Demelza whispered. Ross nodded and gulped as he opened the present slowly, he wanted to savour the feeling of a present from his wife, he thought he would never get this again. He felt the tears in his eyes and then a little hand in his. "What is it daddy?" Julia asked. Ross held up the frame of him, holding a newborn Jeremy, with Julia next to him on the chair as Drake and Sam bent down by the chair. He closed his eyes as he remembered. "Look it's me," Julia said clapping, "Jeremy it's you as a baby baby..." Ross looked at her and laughed as he kissed her hair. 

_"Ross," Verity said as she opened the door where Demelza was birthing with Betsy and his cousin, he wanted to be in there, he had been pacing for hours, the only thing keeping him sane was his daughter, who was now curled up asleep, he was waiting for Caroline and Dwight to come and take her to theirs. "What's wrong?" Ross asked, "my God, something is wrong isn't it?"_

__

__

_"She's getting distressed, you need to be with her," Verity whispered, "her blood pressure is rising..." Ross said nothing he ran into the room and saw her, her face red, the machines beating wildly. "Get out," Demelza screamed to him. Ross ignored her and just went to her and looked at her face, she looked pained and it was a punch in the gut to him. He had caused this. "The baby is in distress," Betsy said, "she needs an emergency caesarian..."_

___

Julia handed him a gift and smiled at him. "This is from me," Julia said smiling. Ross opened it slowly and saw a picture in a frame, but this was not any picture it was a hand drawn picture. "This is me," Julia said pointing to a person drawn in orange crayon, "and this is mummy, and this is you, and that's Jeremy and Drake and Sam, and this is our home..." Ross let a tear fall. "I love it," Ross whispered, "I will put it in the office so when I'm working I can see my family..." Julia looked up pleased at him. 

Demelza gave him another present. "This is from Jeremy," Demelza whispered as she held him. Ross kissed Jeremy's head and smiled. "Thank you my boy," Ross whispered and then opened the present. He then smiled as he saw a keyring, with four fingerprints. "There all of your children's fingerprints, it's for your tractor for the farm," Demelza whispered. Ross looked at her and smiled. "It's perfect," he whispered, "but I have my present, the present of all, all of you home..." 

Demelza just smiled at him and then stood up and cleaned the table. Ross just stared, he knew he had so much to do to make it up to her, when he thought about what could have happened to her, his old friend from the army, the secrets that they had to keep, Francis still had no idea about what had happened. 

___

Demelza looked at him as Julia slept on his lap. He smiled at her. "I'm so happy your home," Ross whispered. "I know," Demelza whispered, "I'm sorry I took them away from you..." Ross looked at her. "I'm sorry," Ross said as he looked at her, "I'm sorry for what I did, for being drunk, I have no idea, what happened I don't remember it..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I think maybe," Demelza whispered, "its best not too, I'm home now... for good, I'm not ready for us to shag, make love, or anything, but I am ready for you to share my bed, to hold me..." Ross looked at her hopefully and nodded. Not since that night had he had relations with her. "Happy Father's Day Ross," Demelza whispered as she went to him and kissed his forehead. Ross leaned up and for the first time in nine months he kissed his wife.


End file.
